Ferrin Spell-True
Life (LoN) '''Ferrin Spell-True' is an Altmer mage and is the ancient king of the Altmer, a wise ruler who trapped a god known only as the Nightmare God. He trapped it in a stone which he called the Kraalniik, which he used to control the Altmer. The stone was capable of stealing free thought from the Altmer and making all of them obey the owner of the stone. Ferrin ruled for many years at his court, known as the Mijae court. When his brother found out how Ferrin used the Kraalniik to influence the votes of court members, he attacked his brother in his sleep and stole the Kraalniik, which he then used to force Ferrin to kill his wife and two children. He banished Ferrin from the Mijae court, vowing to kill him if he ever returned. His brother then enslaved the Altmer and forced them to make offerings to Hircine. Ferrin's brother became known as the Huntsmer. Ferrin journeyed to Apocrypha and became a servant of Hermaeus Mora. Centuries later, he dabbled in vampirism, and eventually became a vampire lord. His personality was split in two and one remained Ferrin, the other vampire lord side became Eldris, a violent madmer. Years after that, as Eldris flew over Cyrodiil, he met two travellers on the road. They were named Eilonwyn and Nish. He became friends with them and the sudden love he felt for both of them allowed Ferrin to break free of Eldris. Eldris and he were seperated into two different bodies. The Huntsmer felt this disturbance, and destroyed the few remaining Altmer in his court for power. He chased down Eldris and killed him, and teleported Ferrin to the Mijae court. After being seperated from Eldris, Ferrin was lacking half of his sentience, and fed off emotions around him to replace the missing half. He and The Huntsmer fought a long battle, and in the end, Ferrin managed to seize the Kraalniik. His plan was to use it to destroy the Thalmor once he and his newfound friends arrived in the Imperial city. After arriving, Ferrin seized control of the Thalmor. But in the moment he took control, all the thoughts of power and lust filled his other half of sentience. Ferrin became mad with power. Only because of Eilonwyn, who convinced him to die, was he able to regain control and destroy the Thalmor. Using his power and that of the god trapped in the Kraalniik, Ferrin killed himself and all the Thalmor in Cyrodiil. He exploded into thousands of pieces. Life cont. (LoN WoR) After ten years of death, Ferrin was ressurected by the Kraalniik. He searched for Eilonwyn and Nish, only to find them dead. As he was about to visit their grave, The Huntsmer attacked him in an semi Ethereal state. Ferrin fought him and won. He burned the Huntsmer and collected his ashes in a pouch which he kept on his belt. Ferrin searched for the Kraalniik, sensing that the Nightmare God had almost corrupted the seal on the trap. He found the Kraalniik and destroyed it, exploding it into a million pieces. Unbeknownst to Ferrin, he had released the Nightmare God into Oblivion. He visited the grave of Eilonwyn and Nish, but began to hear Nish' voice in his head. This was the Nightmare God, impersonating the dead couple. Ferrin berzerked upon hearing the voice, lighting himself on fire and flyng through the air burning and charring his skin. After the voice left his head, Ferrin descended to the ground, his skin black and charred. Ferrin realized he was going mad, and decided to report himself to the guards in Cheydinhal, wishing to live the rest of his days in prison. Ferrin then met a Nord woman named Ella, whom he instantly befriended. He learned of her son's curse and wished to help. After a day spent with Ella, he went to an Inn in Cheydinhal. There, he learned he had lost his ability to use Magicka. His spells that kept him young vanished quickly and his advanced age began to catch up to him. He was barely able to get to his room. He goes to sleep, not knowing how he suddenly lost his Magicka. Ferrin awakes the next day, realizing his extreme old age has used all his Magicka, and completely sapped him dry. Still, he does not wish to fail Ella, and agrees to accompany her on a walk to Bruma, even joking that he could learn to use a pistol along the way. Hearing of Kaizen while they walked, Ferrin is reminded of Vidron, and begins to hear Nish and Eilonwyn in his head again, screaming about his betrayal. Ferrin is succesful in ignoring these voices and is then questioned by a guard about Magicka usage nearby. After successfully lying to the guard, Ferrin reveals he is 800 years old (at least as far as he can remember) and has committed many crimes against the Empire, mostly tiny thefts, but also murder due to vampirism. Ferrin reflects that it was thanks to Nish and Eilonwyn that he was free. Ella then asks him if they cured him. Ferrin reveals that it was their friendship that had allowed him to break free of the curse. Ferrin is suddenly attacked by The Nightmare God and manipulated into bothering Ella, until Ferrin can break free, and he then teleports them away. Ferrin asks Ella to throw his body into the fountain of the Mijae court, where his body is submersed in the magical waters. The Altmer regenerates and becomes a new man, leaving his memories with Ella. Ella let slip that she had these memories after Ferrin changed and started being obnoxious to her. He threatens her and her son, forcing her to give him his memories back. As soon as she does, Ferrin leaves her as instructed. Ferrin then disappears, fleeing to an unknown location. It is uncertain whether or not Ferrin will ever return. Life (RoF) Appearances: LoN and LoN WoR Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Altmer Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Kings Category:Nobility